Warrior Queen
by TEAM-SHAKIRA
Summary: Beneath the castle of the 4 kingdoms lies a Queen, fast asleep. Her beauty frozen in time, she lays awaiting 5 people. One from the Water Kingdom. One from the Fire Kingdom. One from the Air Kingdom. One from the Earth Kingdom. And one, like her, with the ability to control all the elements. Vital to the war, she must be waken. But who will wake her? R&R :)
1. Chapter 1

_ watch?v=5K4PGpXsOAI_ (song link)

_"I remember tears streaming down your face_  
_When I said, "I'll never let you go"_  
_When all those shadows almost killed your light I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"_  
_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes_  
_The sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Don't you dare look out your window, darling,_  
_Everything's on fire_  
_The war outside our door keeps raging on_  
_Hold on to this lullaby_  
_Even when the music's gone_  
_Gone_

_Just close your eyes_  
_The sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound"_

Her voice rang out into the moonless night. "I'll miss you mom…" she whispered to the still sky.

"Will you, now?" a woman asked, stepping out from the shadows, "How…revolting!" she cackled.

"Y-Y-You stay away, from me!" the girl screamed in fright.

"Now why would I do that?" the woman asked, smirking, "I've only come to bless the new queen of the lands…"

"But you killed my mother!" the girl let out.

"Not you, you stupid girl…ME!" The woman stepped closer to the girl, held her hands out, and blasted a green light from them. "Die, young queen…let your aunt reign!"

where does the gang come into this? 20 reviews for the next chapter, to find out!


	2. Chapter 2

**10 years later**

The land was gray, barren; bare. Corpses littered the ground, smoke rose from blood red land. Jack walked around, attempting to find anyone that was still alive. He groaned in disgust. No one could have survived an explosion of such force. The queen had died ten years ago, and her 8 year old daughter had followed. The queens sister, Abere, had taken over. The small group that resisted had lost more than 300 hundred of it's 400 force.

"Jack! We found someone…I think it's a soldier…hard to tell though, come take a look!" Kim called out.

"Coming!" Jack stood up, walking quickly, then breaking out in a run, moving to see who it was. It was now Jack's responsibility since his adoptive dad, the leader of The Resistance, had not been found since the explosion that happened 3 days ago. As he looked the body over he tried to determine who it was. "Hi, sir, what's your name? We'll try to get you to your family as fast as we can,"

The man groaned and turned to his side. Jack saw that his skin was burned of, his flesh was black, and blood ran freely from his eyes. His hair was singed and his scalp had turned green and black. Burn marks led up and down his body, like a cheetah print pattern. He had lost an ear and a finger. Noting a glint on his finger, Jack bent down, picking up a ring. 'SAMUEL' was the name written on it. Jack stood up, "Shoot him!"

Milton and Kim turned around and stared, horrified.

"It's Mr. Samuel, the apothecary…" Brody said, from the back, "the one who killed his children then joined our army…for remorse or whatever crappy story he told us. I bet you he was a spy,"

Kim nodded once, then pulled the trigger. Her hand shook slightly, the bullet seemed to slow time. You could see his eyes flinch as the bullet entered his skull. He let out a gargled cry and died. Kim got up, her emotions hidden behind a mask, concealed from those closest to her.

Jack put his arms around her and kissed her on the forehead. Silent tears left a trail on her cheeks, wiping away the soot, blood, and dirt that had covered her face. She buried her head in his chest, "I can't do this anymore, we need a queen…"

Jack nodded once. Wiping away the last of Kim's tears, he called everyone over. "Meet me at my tent, I have news for you. Bring your lunches. Be there in 10 minutes"

He dismissed everyone, dragging Kim to his tent. He sat her his lap. "Do you remember the legend of Adriane Genevieve? The warrior queen?"

"Of course I do! That used to be my favorite story!" Kim said, loosening up. "But what about her?"

Jerry and Eddie entered the flap, followed by Milton, Kai and Brody. Jack beckoned the 'generals' to sit. "Adriane Genevieve is real…we need to find her."

**_Chapter Ends_**

_The legend:_

_Adriane Genevieve was the Queen of the 4 nations, Fire, Water, Air, and Earth. She had mastered all 4 elements by the time she was 8. She led the nation through a time of poverty and drought. Shortly after, powerful neighboring countries, Osthollow and Bushwen, went to war with the 4 nations for 6 decades. Instead of using the elements and sending soldiers to fight for her, she went to battle armed with a single sword and shield, yet managed to kill 8 of the leading generals. She was the first to stop using traditional means of war, and started the methods of spying, and guerrilla warfare. She lead them to victory. No one knows how or when she died, but legend has it that she was laid to rest under the castle in the middle of the kingdoms and that she will come to aide the queendom when it needs her most_

_**OMG I LOVE YOU GUYS SOOOOO MUCH...I ACCEPT YOUR 11 reviews (not bad for a short chappie, and a day :) AND HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ONE! R&R**_

_**BTW: read my other story: New Girl, New Story and for this story, I need a name for a the Queen's guards, so in the reviews (or PM ) please suggest some names...Remember they are girls...**_

**_Special thnx to:_**

**_TheLittleStupidThingsOfLife: __I hope this was long enough :) Chap. 3 should be pretty long...i'm hoping more than this...especially since I wrote some REALLY REALLY long poems...hehehehe..thnx for the advice! 3 ya! (love your usename!)_**

**_Vanessa2799: _****_Here it is! _****_ Hope youy liked it! :) _**

**_jackandkimforever:__ LOVE YOUR USERNAME! next thing: thanks! third thing: ADDED SOME KICK FOR U!_**

**_Itzel-207: __Thanks, I will!_**

**_Guest: __THNX! I will! :)_**

**_Me: __ will update almost everyday of this week, thnx to SPRING BREAK!_**

**_Guest: __I guess 20 is kinda high...will keep that in mind, next time! Thanks for the advice!_**

**_I'macrazystalker: __LOL...don't worry..I have friends who (I think) are like you :) I'm not worrying! My little sister chose my 'name' and the name for this fanfic! AND I HOPE YOU 3 THIS CHAP!_**

**_Fris: __ HERE IT IS!_**

**_Guest: __:)__ normally will update twice every week, but this weeks the exception!_**

**_Olivia:__ THANKS! What part was awesome? or specifically, what did you like? :) _**

**_I HEART YOU GUYS! VIRTUAL HUG FOR EVERYONE!_**


	3. Chapter 3, Part 1

"With a full moon in the sky  
Traveled I through the wild  
Sound of insects and beasts passing through  
Traveled I through the wood  
The night was cold, the surrounding scary  
But still I traveled through the deep  
For camping alone at night in the wood  
Makes one's spine chills to root  
So by only journeying with a quicker pace  
Would I be rid faster of this place  
And so I continued traveling without a stop  
Keeping my mind on others' thought  
Might they be having sweet dreams on their beds  
Or passing a dreadful night without a rest  
The truth events of which I could only guess  
As a lone traveler passing through forest's depth"

Kim sang. The forest was forbidding. Oak trees that had stood for a hundred years haunted the edge of the ancient wood spreading their shade into the field that was the boundary. This forest was mentioned in the Doomsday Book and all kinds of trees and bushes lay behind the oaks stretching for more than a mile and creating a darkness that held the secrets of unknown Gods and untold events. It seemed as though the ancient woodcutter did not want to ply his trade here. Even though the sun shone on the canopy the trees made it did not penetrate inside and there seemed to be no sign of life except the squirrels that bustled about on the branches of the ancient oak but even they kept to the sunny side. Birds could be see flying above the canopy but they were strangely silent as though birdsong was forbidden.

Already 2 days on the road, with a mission to find Adriane Genevieve, they only had to cover another 5 miles to reach the tunnel Jack had found further down by a stream flowing stream, the only real sense of color in the forest. They trudged on, their feet sore and blistered. "Jack, can we rest?" eddie asked for the 10th time in the past hour.

Jack sighed, "fine, but only for ten miutes, okay?"

Gratefully everyone sat down, taking their canteens out and drinking what was left. Kim took out some bread and gave a small piece to everyone. 3 days old, it was hard and stale, but better than what others in the nations were eating.

JACK' POV

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of black. Quickly, I jumped to my feeet ready for battle.  
"Relax, Jack, it's just a bird!" Eddie says, laughing. Just as he says that, a dagger flies out of the bushes, THUDDING in one of the old trees. "Scratch that…RUN!" Eddie shouts. Before anyone else is on their feet we're surrounded by men in black. Jerry shrieks in that high pitched voice of his.

One man steps forward, "We're looking for a certain boy. We come in pieces" (**A.N. Which movie? Who ever gets it right, gets a special call out, as well as any name they choose put in the story!**)

Milton says. "You mean peace…right?"

"Hmmm…no, not really," He laughs. He takes out a lance and twirls it, as if it were a baton. I get into a fighting stance, my loose white shirt slipping slightly. My tatoo is slightly visible. "HALT! Men…I think we might have found him…." The man commands. The rest of the gang have not moved, in fear of getting hurt. "Come here, you," the man beckons me forth. "How old are you?"

I glance at Kim, who's good at sensing whether people mean well or harm, and she nods. "I'm just about 19...why?"

"You might be the only other child alive that has the ability to control all the elements" Shock is the only thing that I feel right now, "And the last person we need to awake the queen. Only people of royal heritage have the ability to see that tunnel."

As the rest of the group registers this I'm wondering why these men want to wake the queen, when it hits me…"they're part of the resistance!"

The man throws back his hood, revealing a croked jaw and a bluse eyes. He has a scar that goes across his left eye. "I'm Kain, who are you guys?" he asks, smiling.

'I'm Jack, this is Kim, that's Milton, and those two are Eddie and Jerry," I say pointing at them int their respective orders.

Kain says, "Only 5 people are allowed inside, so who's going? We can head back to camp, if you guys want to go,"

I nod, signaling my approval. No matter who calm he is, or how much Kim trusts him, I'm not taking any chances. "Let's go!" I say to the gang.

Chapter 3, Part 2, is coming soon!

**Special thanks to:**

**_Kicklover10_****:** THANK YOU!


	4. Chapter 3, Part 2

_**FIRST OF ALL, I WANT TO THANK MY BETA, Dreaming2BAWriter, WHO IS AWESOME VIRTUAL HUG! LOVE THEM!**_

They had walked through the tunnel for mere minutes, when a sphinx came into view. Her voice gravelly, deep, and haunting echoed through the cave. Kim brought out a dagger, only to be told by the Sphinx, "Don't try to kill me…you won't make it to the Queen without me," slowly, Kim put the knife back in her boot, the handle sticking out in case it was needed later. "Here are the rules:

First, I'm going to give you a task, then You decide who gets to fulfill it, remember, You only get one chance to say it right

And if you get it wrong, I get to eat all of you!" She says, laughing and licking her massive front teeth.

"Here's the first one:

There is a sleep no man desires  
There is something about that sleep  
That sends fear down the hearts of men  
That world unknown yet revered by fear  
That surrounds a man when he goes to sleep

It is the sleep of the tired women  
It is the sleep of the defeated elands  
It is the sleep that makes the hyenas laugh  
It is the sleep that feeds the vultures  
It is the sleep that no man loves  
But is the eventual sleep for all that breaths

What type of sleep is it?"

"Is it the sleep of the-" Jerry started,

Milton clamped his hand on Jerry's mouth. "SHUT UP! Let the genius handle this!" the Sphinx smiled at Milton, her teeth glinting in the light of the flame torch. Milton gulped.

"Ummm… Milton? Do you know this?" Eddie asked, "As much as I like food, I wouldn't prefer being food for a talking lion," Jerry nodded his agreement.

"Yup…it's the sleep of the gone or of the dead!" Milton replied quickly, seeing the Sphinxes dagger like teeth.

The Sphinx groaned, "Do you have any idea how hard it is to go without food for ten years?" She asked, poking Eddie's stomach with one of her claws. "Oh well, I bet you can't go the next one…" The Sphinx led them through the corridor and into a door way in which there were 3 platters. "One has saltines, one has a human hand, and one has worm juice. Choose one and eat it,"

Jerry stepped forward, selecting a platter. He opened it and in it was a tall glass of juice. "Yum!" he said. Tilting his head back, he drank it all, licking the lass, when he was finished.

Kim was leaning on Jack, looking faint. "that was disgusting," she whispered. Jack shuddered.

The Sphinx rolled her eyes. "Next is a strength test…and if you can't, I will eat you"

Jack stepped forward, only to be refused, "Nope!" the Sphinx said, flashing one of her smiles, "You already had your test; seeing the tunnel!"

Eddie declared, "I'll do it!"

The Sphinx looked puzzled, "Why?"

"The rest are all stronger than me, but I can control the Earth element, so I can break walls and stuff!" he replied.

"Good, because that's the challenge!" the Sphinx said, her eyes gleaming, "Or can you not do it, because you're a fat wimp?"

"Ignore her, Eddie, YOU GOT THIS!" Jack cheered.

"I WAS LYING!" Eddie screeched, panicking.

"Congratulations, Eddie, is it? Well you passed the honesty test!" The Sphinx said, "Now the last test really is a strength test, but in a different way…and You, girl, have to fight ME!"

Kim's eyes widened, her lip quivered. "Okay, I'm not scared!" Her voice went 8 octaves higher and the tips of her ears went red.

Jack leaned down and hugged her, giving her a quick peck on the cheek. "You got this!" he whispered.

Kim got into a fighting stance. In the blink of an eye, the Sphinx was on top of Kim. Grunting, Kim rolled over, to reach the dagger in her boot. The Sphinx bit down on Kim's but-length hair. Kim grabbed the dagger from her boot and held it to her hair. She chopped her golden hair, letting it fall to the ground. She stood with the dagger, a trickle of blood going down her leg, and charged. She threw up her forearms like an offensive lineman blocking a defensive back, but The Sphinx slipped to the side, pushed Kim's elbow down and away, caught her head, and rolled her into the floor. Third of a second once contact was made, and Kim was on her feet, watching the muscular cat rush toward her in slow motion as the 4 other men, even more slowly, jumped to their feet. Jack leaped in front of Kim, hoping to stop the Sphinx, but no attack came.

"You are ready. Kim, Jack, you are brave and loyal, courageous and true. Milton, you have a brain and you use it, while Jerry on the other hand, is a dare-devil, and it willing to push aside whatever the world throws at him. Eddie, you are sincere and were willing to go against the walls in this tunnel, if it meant that your friends could make it. You are worthy to wake the queen, but I warn you, each of you requires a sacrifice, and no petty one, either. Something you will live to regret, until the end of your life; the thing you treasure most. Are you willing?"

A stony silence filled the room. Jack looked at each of the people in his group, his friends, his family. Slowly they each nodded. "We are," they said as one.

"Then kneel, as is tradition, and pray your sacrifice is indeed worthy of waking the Queen," The Sphinx commanded. "Eddie, go towards your Queen and kneel beside her bed. Speak loudly and clearly and state your sacrifice,"

Solemnly, Eddie began, "I give up my love of food, in hopes of waking the Queen,"

"Jerry," The Sphinx called forth.

"I, Jerry Martinez, give up my love of my chicas, I mean my, uh, girls,"

Milton stepped forth, "I give my love of perfection, to wake the Queen,"

**Kim's POV**

"Jack, I've been thing really hard about this, and it hurts to know, but I'm not meant to be with you," I say, breaking out in tears. Jack pulls me to him, but I try not to get attached, it'll only make things harder. "Jack," I say again, " I wish there was another way…"

**OHHHHHH! CLIFFY! WHAT WILL KIM SAY? REVIEW! I WANT TEN…**

**BTW! I LOVE YOU GUYS! THANKS TO:**

**Guest:** That's ok…I kind of have a big ego, according to, well just about everyone, and I know I'm awesome…BUT THANKS! J

**scarletlove101:** I thought I would do that, but there was a story like this, what, a month ago, or something like it. I wanted an original story, so yeah…sorry if you're confused…THANKS J

**LOL:**THANKS A TON! I WILL!

**Wii:** lemme guess…you love to play the Wii? LOL…anyways, I think this was long enough, don't you?

**can'twait4KICK:**that's gr8, but I'm sorry to say, KICK will not return until the end-ish…..SORRY…but I MAY change that…depends how many reviews I get…


	5. Chapter 4

Previously, in Warrior Queen:

Kim's POV

"Jack, I've been thing really hard about this, and it hurts to know, but I'm not meant to be with you," I say, breaking out in tears. Jack pulls me to him, but I try not to get attached, it'll only make things harder. "Jack," I say again, " I wish there was another way…"

NOW: (Still KIM'S POV)

I walk up to the bed, before Jack can protest. Kneeling down, I catch a glimpse of Jack, his head bent, my heart broke. '_that won't be a problem, after this,' _I thought. Taking a deep breath, I say, "I sacrifice my love of Jack," No pain, no gain, I thought.

Jack brushes past me, but inside I feel nothing. No remorse, guilt, or sadness. I'm just there. Jack bent down, "My sacrifice is my love of Kim," had it been another day I would have called him a copy-cat, but under the circumstances, I don't. The boys look at him shocked, not understanding, that he, too, decided that this was the last sign of love we would ever give each other.

NOBODY'S POV:

Slowly, a glow filled the room, the center, was the bed, the glow going outwards in a circle. The Sphinx walked into the light, bringing back with her a lady dressed in a white tunic with black tights. Strapped to her forearm, she had a black scabbard with a silver design, the sword slightly visible. Her black hair was in a waterfall braid. Here silver and black shoes clicked on the floor. Though she would have been 580 years old, she looked 16, and it seemed like she was, the way she moved gracefully, slowly, yet steadily. (_**look in images**_)

The Sphinx came back changed, as well. She no longer had a human head, and she seemed more regal, yet loving at the same time. She was definitely more likeable without the wings. The lady stuck out her hand, "Adriane Genevieve, you are?"

JACK'S POV:

We each gave her our names, shook hands with her and told our reason for awakening her. Through the story she listened quietly, only interrupting once, to ask where Abere was now. Milton replies, "we know that her base is at the Castle, but we aren't sure if that's where she is now, since she does move around a lot,"

"Hmmm…maybe we can use that to our advantage, but first, I must knight you. Step forth, please!

Bide thy Wiccan Lore ye must,

In Perfect Love ... and Perfect Trust ...

Eight words of Wiccan rede fulfill

"An' ye Harm None ... Do what ye Will."

Lest in thyself defense it be,

Ever mind the Rule of Three.

Follow this with Mind and Heart

Then

Merry We Meet ...

And

Merry We Part …

I have a question, though. When I reigned, we had all the magical creatures in the castle. Do they still have them there?"

Kim answered, her beautiful blonde hair, now back length, lay piled on one shoulder, gleaming like gold. "There were before Abere,"

"Where is Draco, Layla?" Adriane asked the Sphinx.

"Across the corridor, milady!" Layla replied, "along with Puck, Musturdseed, Cobweb, Peasleblossom, and Moth," (**A.N. Remember which play? First one to get it gets a name of their choice in this story!) **

Adriane smiled, her white teeth like pearls against her olive skin. "I can't wait for you to meet them!" We walked out of her blood-red room, and into the corridor. There seemed to be no corridor that lead to a door or room. Adriane put her hand to the door, moving her hand in a circular motion, slowly a light pulsed, and it gradually became a gaping hole. "Don't be startled, though, Draco can only talk to you through your mind, and that to if he's comfortable with you," Adriane said, as she saw our expressions.

In the room, a massive dragon lay. He was black and gray, obsidian in color, his scales rippling like a black river. The light from the lanterns made his scales shimmer. His wings were folded back, looking like a large black blanket. Every time he took a breath, the floor shook, lightly. "Draco?" Adriane asked, slightly startled, "Draco! My, have you grown!" She laughed, as the dragon awoke, his silver eyes alert. He let out a yawn, more of growl, actually, and sat up on his hindquarters. He curled his tail in towards him, giving the impression of a large cat. Adriane ran over to him. Jumping on to him and hugging his neck. I still don't understand how she could ever hold him, with his sharp dagger like scales.

Adriane's POV

_Hey, buddy, long time no see, huh? _I asked Draco. He reminded me so much of…_him…_

_**WHO IS HIM? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**_

**KarateGirl77:** THANKS! J

**KickinItLover21:**Thanks, hope you like this one!

**kicklover101:**Yup! What name do you want?

**Dreaming2BAWriter:** THANKS, and Your Welcome J

**TheLittleStupidThingsOfLife:**You got that right ;) OMG, THANKS A LOT

**Guest:**HERE IT IS!

**scarletlove101:** maybe….you'll like the end, I PROMISE J

**jackandkimforever:** just check your PM box…


	6. Chapter 5

HI PEOPLE! I JUST WANT TO THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE AWESOME 32 REVIEWS AND 1,365 VIEWS! I' PRETTY SURE THAT'S A LOT, ESPECIALLY OVER 4 DAYS! I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER. ALSO...

THANKS TO MY AWESOME BETA, Dreaming2BAWriter, YOU GUYS BETTER READ HER STORIES!

ADRIANE'S POV:

I hopped off Draco, landing on both my feet. Kim beckoned my over, away from the boys, who were admiring Draco. I followed her out into the corridor, signaling Layla to stop. "Yes?" I ask her, wondering if she would tell me what was wrong between her and Jack. It seemed like something was missing. Deciding to ask her, I cut right to it, "What happened between you and Jack?"

She blanks out for a minute, staring at me like I was crazy, then responds, softly, "We gave up our love to wake you...but that's not why I'm upset!' she says. I don't believe her, but I don't say anything, either. "I wanted to ask you if I could be your guard,"

I was tempted to say no, deeming that if she was distracted by Jack, what good of a guard would she be?, but decided to accept her, since Layla thought she was a hell of a fighter. "Yes...but under one condition...you have to sleep right now, so that you're ready to go, K?"

She nods. "Good, go lie down in the room where I was," I grin mischievously, looking between her and Jack..."OYE! PUCK! GET YO BUTT OVER HERE!" a fairy the size of my hand lands on my shoulder. "Hello Puck...you see that girl, over yonder? She and that boy over there," I say, waving my hand in that direction, "are madly in love. Use the love potion on her, so that the first person she sees, will be the one she is madly in love with," Pucks nods, flying off, following Kim into the room.

PUCKS POV

I fly in, following the blonde-haired maiden, who just fell asleep. I take the bottle and dab some of the solution on her eyes.

"The next thing then she waking looks upon

(Be it on lion, bear, or wolf, or bull,

On meddling monkey, or on busy ape),

She shall pursue it with the soul of love.

And ere I take this charm from off her sight

(As I can take it with another herb)," Then I fly back to my mistress.

Hours later, my mistress calls me back. "Make the boy I showed wake her up,"

So, I grab the ginger haired boy and ask him to go wake Kim.

_**ADRIANE'S POV:**_

_SHIT!_ I think, _PUCK TOOK THE WRONG BOY! AND NOW KIM'S UP! SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!_

**I was kind of bored righting such serious stuff, so I wrote this chappie, in hope of getting your spirits up! Besides...I think you all can guess what happens next ;) Sorry for use bad lang. But it's to show how BAD (and funny) things turn out...I WANT TEN REVIEWS, PEOPLE! OR NO NEXT CHAPTER...I MEAN IT! LOL...THANKS TO:**

**KickinItLover21:**** You're Welcome!**

**Dreaming2BAWriter:**** Thnx, I hope you like this one!**

**karateGirl77:**** Thanks! I hope you like this one, and my attempts to lead up to a funny scene**

**jakandkimforever:**** I won't update for another week, now that school's back in session, but the more reviews I get, the quicker I do it...**


	7. Chapter 6

Okay, people, I'm writing to get my mind off my break up with my boyfriend…DON'T BLAME ME IF IT SUCKS, K? I LOVE YOU GUYS! WHO NEEDS DYLAN? L Sorry….but seriously I do heart you guys…anyways, I want to thank:

**jackandkimforever**: Yes, I will update, just about every two days…Btw, you missed a crap J

**KickinItLover21**: You got that right ;)

**KarateGirl77**: Thanks, here it is!

**kicklover101**: I love how you're so demanding J

**Dreaming2BAWriter**: Curiosity killed the cat. Lesson Learned: Don't be Curious, JK! THANK YOU!

**Marlene**: I'm not going to say anything…I don't think that it's drama, but _whatever (JK)_

**scarletlove101**: Thanks a lot! Don't worry, I never back down on a promise! Just as long as you don't fall off the edge of your seat, I'm going to keep you there!

**Guest**: Thanks 8D

**JACKISMINE**: Me too, BTW, You can have Jack..Leo Howard is MINE ;)

**SHITx4**: hahaha, love your username!Thanks...keep reading!

10 reviews in 3 hours…I think that's pretty good! 1,000 views From THE STATES, and 600 FROM CANADA…LOVE NORTH AMERICA! {homie, homie, homie, swag! [did you know that Shakespeare invented the word swag?]}

**BTW, I have pictures of Draco, Adriane, Abere(evil Queen), and a bunch of weapons, etc. CHECK IT OuT**

**NOW FOR THE STORY…..**

**KIM'S POV:**

I woke up to see the most beautiful creature, ever. He had a sharp pointy nose, gray eyes, gray hair, and a 6 inch figure. "Hey handsome!" I say, reaching out to hug him. He darts away, almost as if I were contagious. "Come on, all I want is a hug!" The fairy's eyes wander over to Milton, who was looking shocked.

"Kim are you feeling okay?" Milton asks, backing out of the room.

"I'm fine!" I say, jumping off the bed. I start chasing the fairy out of the room. He flies into Adriane's hands, cowering. On the way out I bump into Jack, who was talking to Adriane. She had told him to put some sort of ointment on my eyes. Instead, he held me close and smashed his lips to mine.

"Or you could do that..." Adriane said. Our kiss deepened, I realized how much I missed Jack, and Adriane fell to the ground. _WHAT! Adriane fell! i'm her efffing guard! what happened? _I think, hastily breaking away from Jack. I run to Adriane, who's clutching her stomache, supporting. Layla nudged her, then lay down next her. Adriane put her hand on Layla's back. She seemed to be concentrating. Seconds later, a deep, gravelly voice filled my head, and by the looks of it, everyone elses head, too. _It's the sacrifice, you made...you went against it! _Draco stepped out into the hallway, breaking the corridor in the process. Draco picked Adriane up lightly, using two claws and holding her up by the back of her tunic. Layla padded up to him, "Take her to Moira and Monica..."(**A.N. They are OC created by justswimming, and kicklover101) **Layla looked at me.

"What?" I ask, irritated.

Layla looks annoyed, "gee, I wonder who her bodyguard is?"

I narrow my eyes, "You blaming me?" i ask, accusingly.

Layla rolls her eyes, "Hmmm...who's sacrifice was broken?" she growls, 'Yeah, not mine..now hurry up...or you won't have a Queen!"

I hopped on Draco. The moment I landed, Draco took off, beating his massive wings to gain altitude. His scales digged into my thighs, but I didn't dare complain. He broke right through the tunnel and kept going. Soon we were above the forest, and the view was incredible. You could see the mountains from here, the castle, all the trees, rivers, streams. You could make out the dividers between the 4 nations, put there by Abere. "Where are Moira and Monica...who are they?"

_In this forest...somewhere towards the are fairies. Moira's a fighter, the Queen's original guard, who's also trained in the medical field. Monica is her friend, as well as the queen's closest companion, and she's pretty good at healing. Now let me concentrate!_ Draco told me, clearly annoyed.


	8. Chapter 7

_**KIM'S POV**_

Draco swooped down, his wings spreading out like a fan, gliding on the wind. It seemed that had it been another day, Draco would have been smiling. I guess Dragons are cranky-asses, too.

They had been in the forest scarcely a minute when both Draco and I sensed it changing. Gnarled and twisted branches of ancient trees inched toward them, and the crooked fingers of twigs snagged and pulled at the prince's cloak. The canopy became dense-so dense that no sun shone through, no cloud, and no scrap of blue sky. The moss on the north face of the trees grew thick and dense, and vines arose from the forest floor to weave back and forth across the path, until it was utterly obscured from view. A girl dressed in black tights and a black leather jacket jumped down. She had stunning silver wings, that looked like gossamer, almost like a spider's web; intricately woven into this beautiful piece of art. "Draco…long time no see, huh?" She said. Draco smiled a wolfish smile, something I had only seen once, when he awoke to see Adriane.

"Ummm, hi my name is Kim, you are?" I asked, attempting to be polite.

"The Queen's actual bodyguard…Moira," she responded, her tone slightly haughty. She reminded me a lot of Layla. She had a silver katana strapped to her back, and a dagger on her forearm. She had piercing green eyes, that matched the leaves that had gathered above. Another girl jumped down. She had fiery red hair and green eyes to match Moira's. "Meet my sister," Moira introduced, "Monica,"

Monica rolled her eyes, "I can introduce myself, thank you, very much," she laughed, "But yes, I'm Moira, the Healer,"

Draco snorted, his nostrils flaming. Smoke bellowed out, like a black mist. _What about ADRIANE! _His voice sounded, making my ears ring.

"What about her?" Moira asked, instantly on alert, "What's wrong? Do I have to kick butt, again?" She asked, almost eagerly.

Draco Picked Adriane off of his back and laid her gently in Moira's arms. Monica jumped into action. She lay her down, softly on a small bed-like pile of leaves. "She's weak," I said.

"No shit, Sherlock!" Moira said, her voice clearly aggravated, "This is who they replace ME with?" she screeched, almost as angry as Draco. "UGGGHHHH! The world these days!" shaking her head, she asked Monica about the situation.

"She needs someone who controls all the elements. That someone has to be the person who woke her," Monica said. "And, judging by your expression, it's not you, is it?" she asked, addressing me.

"Nope, it was Jack…"

_**BACK WITH THE REST OF THE GANG-Jack's POV**_

We had followed Draco, sprinting as fast as we could. Layla bounded ahead of us with ease. Puck flew in and out of our circle, urging us to hurry up. "Move your butts! We have to hurry in case they need help!" he called hurrying up towards Layla, pestering her as well. We finally reached the place Draco had landed, only to see a barrier of vines, roots, branches and moss, covering the way forward.

"Shit! I forgot about the enchantments!"

* * *

_**THANKS TO:**_

**KarateGirl77**: THANKS, a lot!

**Jackandkimforever**: hope you think so about this one! And thanks for the support!

**Kicklover101:** I hope you liked her in this!

**Whitelily1derful:**thanks! It's fine…CRAZY PEEPS…UNITE!

**Kickin it768:** thanks! I hope you like this one!

**Scarletlove101:**I like purple pancakes! Thanks! you're right!

**Justswimming2013:**Thanks! Hope you like this! (you're OC I mean!)

**TomTechyGirl142:** THANKS SOOOOOO MUCH!

**U R AMAZING:** thanks a lot, U R AMAZING 2! I hope you like it!


	9. Chapter 8

_**ALL RIGHT PEOPLE, I WANT TO APOLOGIZE FOR THE BIG GAP IN UPDATING, BUT MY MAC BOOK BROKE DOWN, SO IT TOOK A WHILE TO RECOVER ALL MY FILES, SORRY! Also, there were 638 views for chapter 8...yet there were only 13 reviews…C'MON People! Anyways…**_

_**I hope you LOVE it! 3333333333**_

_**JACK'S POV**_

Jerry sniffled, as Layla paced back and forth. His eyes glistened.

"Yo, man, you okay?"

"I wasn't crying. That was a Columbian war chant - AHHHHHHH!" (**A.N. Anyone know which episode? Whoever does gets a special shout out and helps me out with names!) **Jerry charged at the wall, and got in position. It seemed that he was about to blow the wall away. He started to dance. "What the hell, man? It's not time to celebrate!" Jerry turned back to the wall and posed with his hands in front of him, his legs spread apart, and his eyes narrowed. He seemed to sway with the wind. It seemed like he had grabbed all the wind in the air and was pushing into the wall. Which was exactly what he did.

Everyone stared at Jerry shocked. He had blown all the leaves off the dome, leaving gaps, so that we could see what was happening inside. I broke out into a dance.

"If that's your victory dance, I'm gonna start rooting against you." Jerry said, completely serious. Then he noticed the two fairies inside. "What it do, girl?" he asked, smirking.

The one with red hair ignored him and asked, "Which one of you is Jack?" As she was talking, the other fairy, the one Jerry was making googly eyes to, took the enchantment away.

I stepped forward. "I'm Jack."

"Monica," The red-haired one said. "That's Moira" she said pointing at the other fairy. "Okay, I need you to make a small wound, so that her flesh shows. Her skin is harder than yours, though, since she has an extra layer of skin."

Jerry and I make eye contact, "Wow. Skin on skin. Awkward..." We said at the same time.(**A.N. which episode? Same thing as above)** Kim smiled a little, her only reaction this entire time. I cut the skin, trying to do it quickly, since Adriane was conscious, well, barely conscious.

Monica looked up. "Now you and two other people have to cut yourselves, and drip the blood over this goblet."

Kim stepped forward, dragging Jerry along with her. "Please don't scream like a girl, please don't scream like a girl -" "AHHHH!" We screamed as Moira slashed the top layer of our arms off. (**A.N. Which Episode? Wow…I did A LOT of quotes in this…) **

Monica and Moira shook their heads, disapprovingly. "Draco, spit," Monica commanded, holding up the goblet. The dragon obliged, his saliva a blood red color. It blended perfectly with our blood. Moira held Adriane up and Monica lifted the goblet to her pink lips and forced it down her throat. Slowly, the color came back in Adriane's cheeks and her eyes fluttered. "Never…ever…try to get…people back together…" She said gasping, a small smile on her face. She caught her breath and asked, " Who put the effing sacrifice spell?"

Monica backed away a little before responding, "Well, Jasmine and I did…."

Adriane jumped up (surprisingly fast for someone who was about to die) and tackled Monica, dragging Moira down with her. "You…" she said threateningly, "I'm missed you guys SOOOOOO MUCH!" She yelled, her voice echoing for miles. Moira stood up, helping the Queen.

"We did, too, don't worry!" they said together. Moira turned to Kim, "Look, I'm sorry for being such a bitch, but, you have to realize that I was the queen's bodyguard for 74 years, and she replaced me, quickly. You take away my keys, my badge, my uniform, you know what's left?"

Jerry but in, "A crazy, naked lady in boots?"(**A.N. Which Episode?) **

Moira ignored him, rolling her eyes, "That's how it is in this line of work. Which is why you need to have other abilities, as well. Mine just happens to be being an ass."

Kim just nodded, which was abnormal, for a talking blonde like her. She smiled a little and nodded. "Forgiven!"

Jerry noticed a small animal in the corner of Kim's jacket, his head sticking out of the pocket. "Whoa, Kim, that's the ugliest, creepiest thing I've ever seen in my life!...Can I have it?" (**A.N. Which Episode?)**  
"Have what?" Kim asked puzzled.

Moira stepped closer, her eyes widening in surprise. "Don't move. We have a Philippine Tarsier in the loose."

" They bite just about everything and their saliva contains chemicals that are poisonous to the human nerve cells. Leave it to us fairies!" Monica supplied, grabbing the Tarsier by the scruff. She whirled once above her head and let it fly. It landed among the trees, with a soft thud.

"My baby! MY BABY! SOMEBODY SAVE MY BABY!" (**A.N. Which Episode?) **Jerry yelled, running out into the darkening woods. He came back into the small clearing. "Never mind…forget that baby" He said, clutching Moira, who looked at him, worriedly. "Does he normally act like this?" It seemed that she wanted to hear "no" but we don't lie.

Jerry bent down. RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!

The sound echoed through the now dark forest. I attempt to whisper, but am laughing to hard, "Everyone can see the ponies on your underpants."

Jerry looks at me, all confused. "They're not ponies!...They're unicorns!" He says, rolling his eyes. The rest of the group laughs.

Adriane smiles, lightly, commanding us all, " Jack: you and Jerry are going to go find some berries to eat…wait, no…Jack, you go with, hmmm…Kim…I think that Jerry just might eat the poisonous ones…' She rattled on, giving everyone, including herself and Draco, a job to do. Half an hour later, Kim and I were in the woods, alone.

"Look," I start, "I'm really sorry about kissing you, messing up your job opportunity, and everything, but, even though it's wrong, I still love you."

"I know Jack, I love you too, but I love this country, our nation even more. This is how I'm useful. I'm sorry.' She turned on her heel and sprinted towards the fire Draco had lit, as if it was beckoning her. I grabbed the make-shift basket and ran after her.

_**ADRIANE'S POV**_

Kim sprinted into camp, begging for forgiveness, which I gave almost immediately. Jack came, a little while later, running after her. His shaggy brown hair was in his eyes. He reminded me so much of _him…_

_**DRACO'S POV**_  
The human children were all tired. They had run after me, for at least 8 leagues, in full speed, too. I honestly wonder how the Eddie boy made it…that crazy Latino, too. He's quite the guy. One our, the joker, the next the hero, and the last the confused little boy. He amazes me.

_**THE HOODED FIGURE ON THE SIDE OFF THE TEMPORARY CAMP'S POV**_

The Latino was eating when he let out a loud burp. At everybody's disgusted looks, he said, "What? You should be happy it came out the right end!" I swear…he'll be the first I'll kill. Later on in the night, when they were ready to sleep, he let a secret out, "Milton can't go to sleep without his little bunny!"

Milton, I assume, said "*gasps* How long have you known about Rondale?!"

I shook my head, thinking, _"I'll take the Latino as a prisoner…he'll have the information we need," _I signaled my followers to attack. This Queen is going down.

* * *

**CLIFFY! Hahaha! Sorry, though! I tried to make it as long as I could, since I haven't updated in a week. Follow me on Twitter! AdrianeBlack2 LOVE Y'ALL**!

* * *

**Dreaming2BAWriter:**** my intentions…you already know my evil plan ;)**

** :**** Thanks, I hoped you like it!**

**Kicklover101****: I kind of got it from reading your profile…think I portrayed you in Moira well enough!**

**Whitelily1derful****: Thanks…you live up to your word…I LIKE PURPLE UNICORNS!**

** .3705:**** sweetheart…I LOVE KICK…I PROMISE THAT THEY WILL BE TOGETHER IN THE END!**

**Guest:**** thanks!**

**squirmyorchid:**** Oh. My. Gosh. Thank. You. Love. You. A. Lot.**


	10. Chapter 9

_**Okay…I'm officially obsessed with Maroon 5 and Shakira…sorry if you guys are confused with my new Pen-Name…this guest user is literally stalking me….Also, Jackandkimforever got all the quotes right…one other person got all but one right, so I let them choose one name, too…a bunch of you gave the right ones for a single episode, so I'm deciding what to do…Also, the guest user… I have no clue how to contact you….**_

**KIM'S POV:**

The sun had completed its tour for the day, and had now been replaced by myriad stars, which dotted the inky canopy. A low, waning gibbous moon hovered tenuously in the twilight firmament, bestowing a very dim light upon the land. It was a cool, windy night; the swaying of trees and rustling of leaves could be heard but not seen, as the encompassing darkness had blotted out all but the faintest light. Briefly, a dark, wispy cloud eclipsed the crescent moon. For a few shadowy moments, it looked like there was a halo around the cloud, a dull aura of lunar luminescence.  
Orion's Belt could be seen to the north. It had taken its place for the night amongst a thousand other celestial constellations known and unknown, real and imagined. It, too, succumbed to the veil of cloud cover. Patiently, it waited for the nebulous cirrus clouds to pass, waited for the moment it would shine bright once more. On a night before our expedition, Jack and I would have been snuggling under the velvety canopy.

**_Flashback:_**

_His kisses are gentle, but captivating, a mixture of sweet root-beer and salty ocean water. Mesmerized lips press together time after time, transporting us to another world. Ragged breathing and dancing tongues bring a fiery heat to the cold ocean air. With just the two of us there, the rest of the world disappears. _

_Desire ignites the world around us as we become lost in a sea of lust and love. It is a spicy, powerful combination that sends waves of passion crashing over us. The rest of the world is engulfed in our lustful burning flames as our kisses grow more urgent; rushes._

_As our lips pull apart, a gentle breeze flutters over the flame extinguishing the desperate heat. Our breathing comes out in short, desperate gasps. The intensity has washed away. The rest of the world is slowly coming back into focus._

**(Back to the present) KIM'S POV**

That night, I fell asleep near Jack. It was the only peaceful night since the war started. I glanced at Jack, who lay in front of Draco, curled up in a ball. His brown hair covered his right eye, and his moles. Suddenly, his eyes popped open, just as I was grabbed from the back by men dressed in black. "Guess you thought we were safe, huh, sexy?" A rough voice asked. He held me against him in a choking position, one arm around my neck. The other was trailing around my body. I shivered as his rugged hands ran down my back. I glanced at Jack who was surrounded. The camp was awake, cornered. Men were pointing 10 feet pikes at Draco, who's eyes were wide in fear.

Nonchalantly, I said, " Welcome back Kai," I felt him smirk against my hair. In the blink of an eye, he had me on the ground and forced his tongue into my mouth. Upon reflex, I gagged.

"Kim," he said hoarsely after a few minutes of him exploring my mouth and me wriggling on the floor underneath him, "Long time since we've done anything like this,"

I felt Jack's eye staring at me in disgust? Hatred? Betrayal? Before I could look at him, though, Kai leaned back in for another kiss.

* * *

**Adriane's POV**

I gulped, my eyes were wide with fear. Draco was in danger, Monica, the Sphinx and Moira had vanished, Kim was being abused, and the boys were cornered. I had three of the Judoka clan on me. They each had a blue blade which could slice a 12 foot thick tree in half with a single slice. My captor used the vines around us to suspend me in a spider web, above the air. He was sure no to look in my eyes until he was done. My palms were still free, so I conjured my chakra and blasted flames from my hands. The fire spread rapidly through the web, but I fell just as quickly. I summoned the air element and landed gracefully, mere inches from my black-hooded captor. He glanced in my eyes, shocking blue meeting my emerald green. I was shocked. I didn't think that I could kill him…again.

* * *

**Further in the forest:**

Kain looked up to the sky. A piercing trill had shook the night. It was quickly followed by a roar. Kain looked into the dark of the woods, beckoning his men to come closer, "She's back…"

* * *

Hope you guys liked it...sorry to leave off at the interesting part..but I gotta go do HW...I'll probably update tommorow...


	11. Chapter 10

First of all…GO AHEAD AND SHOOT ME! I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LLIKE FOREVER! STATE TESTING CAME UP AND THEN A BUNCH OF IDIOTS FROM MY OLD SCHOOL DECIDED TO HACK INTO MY ACCOUNT AND DELETE ALL MY STORIES, I HAD TO CHANGE JUST ABOUT EVERYTHING BUT MY NAME (SO YOU GUYS WOULDN'T BE CONFUSED) AND HAD TO RECOVER ALL OF THEM. Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek kkkkkkkkKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKKKKKKKK! I know that that's no excuse…but please forgive! Also…never trust ZoeyGoesMeow…she led this raid…

SPECIAL SHOUTOUT TO XxXxDontHateJustLoveXxXx cuz she's awesome! Read her story It's Weird! Also

Love you guys, no matter how much you hate me ;)

RECAP:

**_Adriane's POV_**

_I gulped, my eyes were wide with fear. Draco was in danger, Monica, the Sphinx and Moira had vanished, Kim was being abused, and the boys were cornered. I had three of the Judoka clan on me. They each had a blue blade which could slice a 12 foot thick tree in half with a single slice. My captor used the vines around us to suspend me in a spider web, above the air. He was sure no to look in my eyes until he was done. My palms were still free, so I conjured my chakra and blasted flames from my hands. The fire spread rapidly through the web, but I fell just as quickly. I summoned the air element and landed gracefully, mere inches from my black-hooded captor. He glanced in my eyes, shocking blue meeting my emerald green. I was shocked. I didn't think that I could kill him…again._

* * *

**_Further in the forest:_**

_Kain looked up to the sky. A piercing trill had shook the night. It was quickly followed by a roar. Kain looked into the dark of the woods, beckoning his men to come closer, "She's back…"_

Jerry's POV:

I saw that he guys guarding us were busy debating how to kill Jack. I shrugged and casually walked out of the circle. No one noticed. "Oh yeah!" I yelled walking out of the camp. All eyes turned to stare at me. I broke out into a sprint, realizing why they called them suicides. Another hooded figure steeped out of the shadows, with a group of, 10, 9, wait, no, 20, AHA! 30 men…yup 30 men! Take that suckers! Jerry Martinez can count! I thought, my glee unable to hide. Then I remembered where I was…whoops. The hooded dude took off his hood…it was that Kain? McCain? Ugh! That person we met in the forest before meeting Adriane. Apparently they were here to save our butts now. And that's what they did.

NOBODY's POV:

Kain lunges at the hooded captor (HC for this action scene)  
In response, HC assumes an en garde position. Kain appraises him, unhappy to see HC knows what he's doing.

Kain attacks. The two men stand in one place, trading feints,  
thrusts and parries with lightning speed, almost impossible to  
follow. HC has no trouble matching Jack.

"Excellent form ... But how's your footwork? If I step here –"

He takes a step around an imaginary circle. HC steps the  
other way, maintaining his relationship with Kain.

"Very good! And if I step again, you step again... (continuing to step around the circle)And so we circle, circle, like dogs we circle ..."

They are now exactly opposite their initial positions.

"Ta!" Kain says, thinking he has the upper-hand.

Kain turns and heads for the camp, now directly behind him.

HC registers with angry surprise - and then with a vicious  
overhand motion, he throws his sword -

- the sword buries itself into the tree, just above the roots, barely missing Kain. Kain registers it, then pulls on the sword, but it won't move

Kain rattles the sword. Tugs on the sword a few times - it is  
really stuck in there. Kain mouths a curse, but when he turns  
back to HC, he's smiling.

Eyes on Kain, HC simply picks up a new sword from an anvil.  
Kain slumps in dismay - but then he leaps forward.

HC and Kain duel. Their blades flash and ring. Suddenly, Kain swings a chain still manacled to his left hand at HC's head. HC ducks it, comes up wide-eyed.  
Then Kain's chain smashes across HC's sword, disarming him.

HC quickly picks up another sword. Kain becomes aware that the entire camp is filled with bladed weapons: swords, knives, boarding axes in various stages of completion, thanks to Moira.

Kain says "You need to find yourself a girl. (HC sets his jaw, glancing over to Adriane, venom laced into his eyes) Or maybe the reason you practice three hours a day is you've found one - but can't get her?"

A direct hit - and HC coils even more tightly with anger.

He explodes: kicks a rack, causing a sword to fall into his hand; uses his foot to bring his dropped sword into the air, catches it - and attacks Kain, both blades flashing.

Kain parries with sword and chain. Kain's chain wraps around HC's sword; HC twists the handle of his guard through a link, and stabs the sword up into the ceiling of the forest, breaking the canopy of leaves and sticking out of a large branch -

So Kain's manacled left arm is now suspended from the ceiling.  
Not good. He parries using one hand, twisting and dodging  
around the furnace -

Kain compresses the bellows, blowing a SHOWER OF SPARKS into HC's face. Kain grabs the chain, hoists himself up, kicks with his feet, knocking HC back.

Kain uses his full weight, yanks the sword from the ceiling.  
Hurls a wooden mallet at HC, then a second, hitting HC on  
the wrist. HC drops his sword, falls down, gets up -

Kain's hands, set in flames, and are aimed at his head. HC ran, a coward, into the rising sun.

"KAIN!" Adriane screamed, pouncing on the blonde boy. "Holy Poppycock! You're alive!" Adriane twirled around, dancing with glee, until she realized that the "What up, chica?" guy was missing…

NEXT CHAPTER IS OUT NOW TOO!


End file.
